Saison 5
Cet article présente le guide des épisodes de la cinquième saison de la série télévisée La Quatrième Dimension. Épisode 1 : Amour paternel *'Titre original' : In Praise of Pip *'Numéro' : 121 (5-01) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Joseph M. Newman *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Max Phillips est un bookmaker alcoolique dont le fils, Pip, a été blessé au combat. Prenant conscience que son alcoolisme et ses douteuses activités l'ont éloigné d'un fils très près de la mort à présent, il se révolte, et affronte son patron. Il en sort mortellement blessé, et erre la nuit dans un parc d'attractions où il rencontre une version enfantine de Pip. Max décide alors de s'occuper de son "fils", qu'il a si négligé... *'Note' : ** Bill Mumy apparaît pour la dernière fois dans la série, tout comme Jack Klugman. ** Dans l'épisode Enfer ou Paradis, un personnage s'appelle également Pip. ** Cet épisode et tous ceux qui suivent, fonctionne comme les trois premières saisons, c'est-à-dire d'une durée de trente minutes. Épisode 2 : Sam Kelly *'Titre original' : Steel *'Numéro' : 122 (5-02) *'Scénariste' : Richard Matheson *'Réalisateur' : Don Weis *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Lee Marvin, Joe Mantell *'Résumé' : En 1968, les combats de boxe sont définitivement abolis dans une société futuriste. En 1974, les robots remplacent les humains lorsque des matchs de boxe ont lieu. Quelques heures avant son match, un robot tombe en panne. Son manager, ancien boxeur, décide de le remplacer alors que son adversaire est un robot dernier modèle très puissant. Il se grime en robot et l'affronte... *'Notes' : **Le secrétaire du responsable du centre de boxe s'appelle Maxwell, alors que dans la version originale, Maxwell est un personnage que les deux héros rencontrent dans un autobus. **L'épisode est adapté d'une nouvelle de Richard Matheson intitulée L'Indéracinable. Épisode 3 : Cauchemar à 20 000 pieds *'Titre original' : Nightmare at 20,000 Feet *'Numéro' : 123 (5-03) *'Scénariste' : Richard Matheson *'Réalisateur' : Richard Donner *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : William Shatner *'Résumé' : Bob Wilson et sa femme prennent l'avion. Pour Bob, il s'agit d'une expérience éprouvante, parce qu'il a passé les six mois précédents dans un sanatorium. Il croit cependant apercevoir une créature qui, juchée sur l'aile droite de l'appareil, est en train de détruire les moteurs. Mais seul lui est capable de la voir. Hallucination ou réalité ?... *'Notes' : ** Le film réalisé en 1983, a utilisé cet épisode pour sa quatrième et dernière partie. Le personnage principal s'appelle toutefois John Valentine. ** Alors que le Wilson de la version originale s'appelait Arthur et était célibataire, celui-ci s'appelle Bob et voyage en compagnie de son épouse. **Il s'agit d'une nouvelle de Richard Matheson adaptée au cinéma, dont le titre était Cauchemar à six mille mètres. **Les Simpson ont parodié cet épisode en prenant Bart en tant que personnage principal, toutefois l'histoire se passe dans un bus scolaire et non dans un avion. Épisode 4 : Une curieuse montre *'Titre original' : A Kind of a Stopwatch *'Numéro' : 124 (5-04) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : John Rich *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Thomas Patrick McNulty est un homme qui ennuie tout le monde par ses incessants bavardages. Un jour, il reçoit un chronomètre qui permet d'arrêter le temps et décide de l'utiliser. Il s'en sert d'abord pour se moquer gentiment de ses collègues et de son patron. Puis il est tenté de l'utiliser pour des actes moins avouables. Il signe ainsi sa propre perte... *'Notes' : ** L'épisode Une petite paix bien tranquille (de La Cinquième Dimension), dans lequel une mère de famille arrête le temps grâce à un pendentif pour éviter que sa famille ne se fasse tuer par des missiles lancés pendant la guerre froide, est un remake de cette histoire. ** Les Simpson ont également parodié cette histoire. Dans l'épisode Simpson Horror Show XIV, Bart et Milhouse trouvent un chronomètre, le cassent, mais finissent par le réparer après quinze ans d'échecs. Ils constatent alors que personne n'a vieilli sauf eux... Épisode 5 : La Dernière Nuit d'un jockey *'Titre original' : The Last Night of a Jockey *'Numéro' : 125 (5-05) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Joseph M. Newman *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : ** Mickey Rooney *'Résumé' : Michael Grady est un jockey qui a été accusé d'avoir truqué une course. Sa carrière est finie. Alors qu'il entame une réflexion philosophique avec son alter-ego, il fait le souhait de devenir plus grand - ayant toujours complexé sur sa petite taille -. Et cela marche : Il grandit en une nuit... *'Note' : Avec un seul acteur dans cet épisode (Mickey Rooney), cette histoire comporte le plus petit casting de la série (avec l'épisode Les Envahisseurs de la saison 2). Épisode 6 : La Poupée vivante *'Titre original' : Living Doll *'Numéro' : 126 (5-06) *'Scénariste' : Charles Beaumont / Jerry Sohl *'Réalisateur' : Richard C. Sarafian *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : ** Telly Savalas (VF : ????), Mary La Roche (VF : ????), Tracy Stratford (VF: ????), June Foray (VF : ????) *'Résumé' : Annabelle Streator achète une poupée parlante pour sa fille Christie, à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Erich, le mari d'Annabelle et beau-père de Christie, veut se débarrasser du jouet parce qu'il coûte cher et que la famille traverse une situation difficile. Seulement, Tina, la poupée, semble plus rusée qu'il ne le croit, et à chacune de ses tentatives pour se débarrasser ou détruire Tina, Erich voit le jouet réapparaître indemne. À chaque tentative, le jouet se montre de plus en plus menaçant envers Erich... Épisode 7 : Le Vieil Homme dans la caverne *'Titre original' : The Old Man in the Cave *'Numéro' : 127 (5-07) *'Scénariste' : Henry Slesar / Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Alan Crosland Jr. *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : James Coburn John Anderson *'Résumé' : Pendant une guerre nucléaire, les habitants d'un village se réfugient dans une cave et suivent les recommandations d'un certain monsieur Goldsmith, lui-même suivant celles d'un vieil homme qui leur dit comment survivre. Mais quatre soldats arrivent et apprennent aux autres à se révolter, à remettre en cause ses oracles... Épisode 8 : Oncle Simon *'Titre original' : Uncle Simon *'Numéro' : 128 (5-08) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Don Siegel *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Barbara s'occupe de son vieil oncle Simon depuis vingt-cinq ans. Simon ne supporte pas sa nièce insolente, et Barbara en a assez de son oncle désagréable. Un jour, elle le pousse dans les escaliers, le tuant sur le coup. Quelques instants plus tard, Barbara découvre qu'elle ne pourra toucher l'héritage de son oncle que si elle accepte de s'occuper d'un robot qu'il construisait dans son laboratoire... Épisode 9 : Sonde 7 - Fort et clair thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : Probe 7 - Over and Out *'Numéro' : 129 (5-09) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Ted Post *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Richard Basehart Antoinette Bower *'Résumé' : Un spationaute, le colonel Cook, se perd sans espoir de retour sur une planète inconnue et déserte. Il y rencontre une jeune femme muette. Voulant échapper à la solitude, il tente de l'amadouer... *'Note' : La diffusion de l'épisode fut repoussée d'une semaine en raison de l'assassinat du président Kennedy. Épisode 10 : Les Fantômes du septième de cavalerie *'Titre original' : The 7th is Made Up of Phantoms *'Numéro' : 130 (5-10) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Alan Crosland Jr. *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Trois soldats qui ont perdu contact avec leur base militaire se retrouvent accidentellement en 1876, à quelques heures du massacre de Little Big Horn. Effrayés, ils parviennent à retourner dans leur temps. Le lendemain toutefois, ils se retrouvent de nouveau dans le passé, tandis que les événements de la journée du massacre se reproduisent sous leurs yeux... Épisode 11 : La Fontaine de jouvence *'Titre original' : A Short Drink from a Certain Fountain *'Numéro' : 131 (5-11) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Bernard Girard *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Harmon Gordon et sa femme Flora fileraient le parfait amour s'ils n'étaient pas séparés par quarante ans. Flora déteste son mari, qu'elle trouve insipide. Lorsque Flora part se coucher, Harmon appelle son frère Raymond qui en profite pour lui dire de ne plus lui demander conseil au milieu de la nuit, et de ne pas le forcer à apprécier sa belle-sœur. Raymond, qui est médecin, a inventé un sérum de jouvence ; Harmon, pour donner une seconde chance à son couple, lui demande de le lui injecter. Raymond commence par refuser, son invention étant encore expérimentale, mais finit par céder. Harmon doit attendre maintenant le lendemain pour voir l'effet du serum... Épisode 12 : Le Rythme du temps *'Titre original' : Ninety Years Without Slumbering *'Numéro' : 132 (5-12) *'Scénariste' : George Clayton Johnson / Richard DeRoy *'Réalisateur' : Roger Kay *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Sam Fortshmann, un horloger, est persuadé qu'il mourra le jour où l'horloge de son grand-père cessera de fonctionner. Cela embête beaucoup sa petite-fille Marnie et son mari, car il passe toutes ses journées à la remonter. Après avoir consulté un psychiatre, Sam fait un malaise lorsque l'horloge s'arrête, mais il reprend connaissance dès qu'elle se remet en marche. Marnie, enceinte, s'inquiète pour Sam et demande à une de ses amies d'acheter l'horloge ; en échange de quoi, Sam pourra venir la réparer gratuitement tous les deux jours. Un soir, Sam décide de réparer l'horloge, mais l'amie est partie en week-end, et sa maison est fermée... Épisode 13 : Retour en force *'Titre original' : Ring-a-Ding Girl *'Numéro' : 133 (5-13) *'Scénariste' : Earl Hamner, Jr. *'Réalisateur' : Alan Crosland Jr. *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Bunny Blake est une actrice de cinéma devenue célèbre. Elle décide de retourner dans son village natal après avoir découvert que son fan-club lui avait offert une étrange opale pouvant voir le futur. En effet, les messages de ses proches dans l'opale sont alarmants. Seulement, sa sœur Hildy et son neveu Bud ne comprennent pas l'étrange comportement de Bunny. Toute la population a prévu de se rendre comme chaque année à un pique-nique. Bunny, persuadée qu'un cataclysme se produira s'ils y vont, tente de convaincre le village de sacrifier sa tradition et de la voir au récital qu'elle donnera dans un auditorium... Épisode 14 : Prends le volant *'Titre original' : You Drive *'Numéro' : 134 (5-14) *'Scénariste' : Earl Hamner, Jr. *'Réalisateur' : John Brahm *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Helen Westcott *'Résumé' : Oliver Pope, un chef de bureau qui s'avère être un automobiliste distrait, renverse accidentellement un cycliste. Persuadé que personne ne l'a vu, il préfère prendre la fuite. Mais sa voiture se met à lui jouer des tours, comme si elle était douée d'une vie propre. Et lorsqu'il confie à sa femme qu'il pensait avoir laissé le véhicule en réparation, il est d'autant plus surpris de voir la voiture dans son garage. Les choses empirent lorsqu'un de ses collègues de bureau se fait arrêter à sa place... *'Note' : L'épisode Victime de tags de La Treizième Dimension est un remake de cette histoire. Épisode 15 : Un lointain lendemain thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : The Long Morrow *'Numéro' : 135 (5-15) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Robert Florey *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Robert Lansing Mariette Hartley *'Résumé' : Un spationaute a été désigné pour faire un long voyage spatial qui durera quarante ans. Il sera inséré dans une capsule cryogénique qui l'empêchera de vieillir. Mais un mois avant la date du départ, il tombe amoureux d'une jolie secrétaire... Épisode 16 : Le Recyclage de Salvadore Ross *'Titre original' : The Self-Improvement of Salvadore Ross *'Numéro' : 136 (5-16) *'Scénariste' : Jerry McNeely *'Réalisateur' : Don Siegel *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Salvadore Ross connaît des déboires sentimentaux : sa fiancée Leah (dont le père est handicapé moteur) ne veut pas de lui. Désespéré, Salvadore se casse la main en voulant taper dans une porte. À l'hôpital, un vieil homme souffrant d'une maladie respiratoire et partageant sa chambre lui suggère d'échanger sa maladie avec la sienne. Et cela fonctionne ! Le lendemain, Salvadore, qui est dans sa chambre d'hôtel, comprend qu'il peut échanger tout ce qu'il veut. Il organise un plan pour acquérir toutes les qualités demandées par Léah et son père. Il commence par échanger sa richesse avec celle d'un de ses clients... Épisode 17 : Portrait d'une jeune fille amoureuse *'Titre original' : Number Twelve Looks Just Like You *'Numéro' : 137 (5-17) *'Scénariste' : Charles Beaumont / John Tomerlin *'Réalisateur' : Abner Biberman *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Dans cet épisode où tous les acteurs jouent plusieurs personnages différents, une femme refuse de devenir parfaite, comme le reste de la société où elle vit. Tous les hommes et toutes les femmes sont des copies de modèles de mannequins qu'ils choisissent de devenir quand ils ont dix-huit ans. La jeune fille en question est horrifiée à la pensée de perdre sa spécificité au profit d'une beauté uniforme, et se révolte... Scott Westerfeld s'est inspiré de cet épisode de la quatrième dimension pour écrire sa trilogie de livre : Uglies, Pretties et Specials qui aura une adaptation au cinéma en 2011 Épisode 18 : Les Blousons noirs *'Titre original' : Black Leather Jackets *'Numéro' : 138 (5-18) *'Scénariste' : Earl Hamner, Jr. *'Réalisateur' : Joseph M. Newman *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Lee Kinsolving, Shelley Fabares *'Résumé' : Trois extra-terrestres envahissent la Terre dans le but d'empoisonner les réservoirs d'eau potables. Mais l'un d'eux, Scott, tombe amoureux d'une terrienne, ce qui déplaît fortement à ses frères : il risque de compromettre l'invasion... Épisode 19 : Appel nocturne thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : Night Call *'Numéro' : 139 (5-19) *'Scénariste' : Richard Matheson *'Réalisateur' : Jacques Tourneur *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Une vieille femme, Elva Keene, vit seule et handicapée, les rares visites qu'elle reçoit étant celles d'une infirmière. À plusieurs reprises, Elva entend son téléphone sonner mais lorsqu'elle décroche, il n'y a pas de voix à l'autre bout du récepteur. Elle se rend bientôt compte que son correspondant l'appelle de l'au-delà... *'Notes' : ** Adapté d'une nouvelle de Richard Matheson, appelée Appel longue distance, mais dans laquelle l'inconnu n'est pas un fiancé et revient hanter la vieille dame à la fin de l'histoire. ** Aucun homme dans cet épisode. Épisode 20 : Très affectueusement, Agnès *'Titre original' : From Agnes - With Love *'Numéro' : 140 (5-20) *'Scénariste' : Bernard C. Schoenfeld *'Réalisateur' : Richard Donner *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Un informaticien, Fred Dantziger, devenu fou après une dose de surmenage, est remplacé par un confrère, Elwood. Ce dernier est amoureux de Millie, sa secrétaire, et excellent programmateur. Agnès, l'ordinateur dont Elwood a la charge, semble s'être prise d'amour pour lui, et par jalousie, lui donne de mauvais conseils pour saboter ses rendez-vous avec Millie... Épisode 21 : L'Espace d'un moment *'Titre original' : Spur of the Moment *'Numéro' : 141 (5-21) *'Scénariste' : Richard Matheson *'Réalisateur' : Elliot Silverstein *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Une jeune femme vêtue de blanc rencontre lors d'une promenade à cheval une autre femme qui lui ressemble et qui est vêtue de noir. La dame en noir la terrifie et elle parvient à lui échapper. Quelles sont les intentions de son double obscur ?... Épisode 22 : La Rivière du hibou *'Titre original' : An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge *'Numéro' : 142 (5-22) *'Scénariste' : Ambrose Bierce / Robert Enrico *'Réalisateur' : Robert Enrico *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Roger Jacquet *'Résumé' : voir article détaillé La Rivière du hibou Épisode 23 : La Reine du Nil *'Titre original' : Queen of the Nile *'Numéro' : 143 (5-23) *'Scénariste' : Jerry Sohl / Charles Beaumont *'Réalisateur' : John Brahm *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Joran Herrick, un journaliste, doit interviewer Pamela Morris, une célèbre actrice dont il veut absolument connaître le secret de beauté. Cette dernière semble attirée par le jeune homme, et décide de le séduire. Toutefois, Herrick est stupéfait d'apprendre que la vieille femme qui vit avec Pamela n'est pas sa mère mais... sa fille !... Épisode 24 : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la télévision ? *'Titre original' : What's in the Box *'Numéro' : 144 (5-24) *'Scénariste' : Martin M. Goldsmith *'Réalisateur' : Richard L. Bare *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Joan Blondell William Demarest *'Résumé' : Un chauffeur de taxi du nom de Joe Britt n'a qu'une passion qui se résume à regarder la télévision. Or celle-ci est en panne, et il fait appel à un dépanneur. Etant de mauvais humeur, il le renvoie assez durement. Phyllis, la femme de Joe, déteste son mari, et lui-même ne la supporte plus. Or, Joe s'aperçoit que la télévision est ensorcelée et diffuse son passé, son présent et son avenir ! Et dans l'avenir, il se voit en train de tuer sa femme !... Épisode 25 : Les Masques thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : The Masks *'Numéro' : 145 (5-25) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Ida Lupino *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Willis Bouchey *'Résumé' : Un millionnaire gravement malade convoque sa fille, son gendre et ses petits-enfants, un jour de carnaval. Le fils est un être irrespectueux qui pense davantage à brutaliser les animaux qu'à l'amour de ses prochains, la mère est une femme ne pensant qu'à satisfaire ses besoins égoïstes, la fille n'a qu'une seule préoccupation: sa beauté qu'elle juge primordiale, et le père est quant à lui seulement intéressé par ce qui se vaut, non par ce qui est beau. Le patriarche est amer que sa fortune doive revenir à des héritiers indignes. Pour leur donner une leçon d'humilité, il leur impose à tous de porter un affreux masque jusqu'à minuit. Le millionnaire porte quant à lui un masque mortuaire. Mais les masques sont si oppressants que la famille a du mal à attendre l'heure fatidique... Note : Unique épisode de la série dirigé par une femme. Par ailleurs, Ida Lupino - qui jouait dans un épisode de la saison 1 Du succès au déclin - est également l'unique personne à avoir à la fois joué et réalisé un épisode de La Quatrième Dimension. Épisode 26 : Un matin noir *'Titre original' : I Am the Night - Color Me Black *'Numéro' : 146 (5-26) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Abner Biberman *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Michael Constantine, Paul Fix *'Résumé' : Un homme - peu sympathique par ailleurs - va être pendu pour avoir tué un raciste. Étrangement, ce matin-là, le soleil ne se lève pas... Le médecin est pensif car il se demande si le procès n'a pas été bâclé... Épisode 27 : Chut ! *'Titre original' : Sounds and Silences *'Numéro' : 147 (5-27) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Richard Donner *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Un officier amateur de bruits se retrouve divorcé, car sa femme en a assez de la cacophonie qui règne dans sa maison à longueur de journée. Ses employés pensent de même. Mais depuis le départ de sa femme, il obtient une ouïe surdéveloppée : tous les sons qu'il entend sont excessivement forts. Il est à deux doigts de devenir fou... Épisode 28 : César et moi *'Titre original' : Caesar and Me *'Numéro' : 148 (5-28) *'Scénariste' : A.T. Strassfield *'Réalisateur' : Robert Butler *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Un ventriloque au chômage est obligé par sa marionnette parlante à commettre des méfaits pour gagner sa vie. Cependant, la fille de sa logeuse, qui le déteste, l'espionne secrètement... Note : Unique épisode de la série écrit par une femme. Épisode 29 : La Chambre de la mort *'Titre original' : The Jeopardy Room *'Numéro' : 149 (5-29) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Richard Donner *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Deux agents soviétiques réussissent à piéger Ivan Kuchenko, un agent du KGB voulant passer à l'ouest. Il est enfermé dans une chambre d'hôtel où se trouve une bombe cachée qu'il doit désamorcer. Ivan a trois heures pour s'échapper ou être tué... Épisode 30 : Étape dans une petite ville thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : Stopover in a Quiet Town *'Numéro' : 150 (5-30) *'Scénariste' : Earl Hamner, Jr. *'Réalisateur' : Ron Winston *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Barry Nelson, Nancy Malone *'Résumé' : Après une nuit alcoolisée, un jeune couple New-Yorkais se réveille un matin dans le lit d'une chambre d'une maison qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Ils se demandent ce qui leur arrive quand ils entendent le rire d'une fillette invisible. Lorsqu'ils sortent de la maison, ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils sont dans un village entièrement désert. Pire, absolument tout : nourritures, sol, voiture... est factice... Épisode 31 : La Rencontre *'Titre original' : The Encounter *'Numéro' : 151 (5-31) *'Scénariste' : Martin M. Goldsmith *'Réalisateur' : Robert Butler *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : George Takei *'Résumé' : Un jardinier japonais raconte sa vision de la guerre à son nouvel employeur. Cependant, les deux protagonistes deviennent de plus en plus énervés alors que la discussion se poursuit. La présence d'un sabre japonais dans le grenier de l'employeur, où se trouve une inscription de vengeance, produit un effet violent sur le japonais. Curieusement, les deux hommes sont prisonniers car la porte de la maison s'est verrouillée d'elle-même... Épisode 32 : La Résurrection *'Titre original' : Mr. Garrity and the Graves *'Numéro' : 152 (5-32) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Ted Post *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Monsieur Jared Garrity arrive dans une petite ville et se vante de pouvoir ressusciter les morts. Il stupéfie le village en ramenant un chien à la vie et se voit proposer ses services par tous les citoyens. Seulement ceux-ci, toute réflexion faite, changent d'avis pour diverses raisons (un homme ayant été victimes des violences de sa femme, un autre de l'alcoolisme de son frère, le shérif ayant tué un bandit à la déloyale...), et lui supplient de laisser les habitants du cimetière en paix... Épisode 33 : Automatisation *'Titre original' : The Brain Center at Whipple's *'Numéro' : 153 (5-33) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Richard Donner *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Wallace Whipple, industriel de profession, décide de licencier tous ses employés. Dickerson, un contremaître, le prend mal, et tente en état d'ébriété de casser les machines qui remplacent désormais les travailleurs. Le jour suivant, Whipple renvoie son avant-dernier associé, un homme ayant autrefois travaillé pour son père. Puis il demande à tout le personnel d'évacuer la cafétéria et le parking. Whipple s'isole de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les machines sont de plus en plus nombreuses... Épisode 34 : L'Homme à la guitare *'Titre original' : Come Wander with Me *'Numéro' : 154 (5-34) *'Scénariste' : Anthony Wilson *'Réalisateur' : Richard Donner *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Sans trop savoir dans quoi il s'engage, un artiste de Rockabilly raté décide de s'approprier la chanson d'une jeune fille à la carrière prometteuse. Seulement, les paroles de la chanson semblent étrangement prédire son propre avenir... Épisode 35 : Qui a peur de qui ? *'Titre original' : The Fear *'Numéro' : 155 (5-35) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Ted Post *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Un policier et une jeune femme sont effrayés lorsqu'ils aperçoivent des lumières étranges dans le ciel ainsi que des traces de mains et de pas d'une taille gigantesque dans un parc. Un extra-terrestre géant aurait-il atterri sur Terre ? Épisode 36 : La Piscine ensorcelée *'Titre original' : The Bewitchin' Pool *'Numéro' : 156 (5-36) *'Scénariste' : Earl Hamner, Jr. *'Réalisateur' : Joseph M. Newman *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Résumé' : Sport et Jeb, deux enfants, découvrent que leur piscine familiale mène à un autre monde rempli d'enfants de leur âge vivant avec une vieille dame appelée Tante T. Dans un premier temps, ils se sentent exclus et veulent rentrer chez eux. Cependant, leurs parents ne s'entendent plus au point de vouloir divorcer, tout en se montrant très durs envers leur progéniture. Sport et Jeb commencent à regretter de ne pas être restés chez Tante T... *'Note' : Un film éponyme verra le jour en 1983 et deux ans plus tard, la série sera adaptée en couleurs à la télévision. 5